


You Excite Me

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magnus being comforting, insecure!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec is feeling insecure.





	You Excite Me

Alec had almost missed it, the way the seelie was flirting with Magnus. Alec isn't well versed in flirting, so it wasn't until the downworlder had put his hand on Magnus' arm did Alec really see it. 

So now Alec is leaning against a wall, a drink in his hand, observing the party going on in front of him, but only seeing Magnus. Alec thinks about how much happier Magnus could be with a downworlder instead of him. Maybe a vampire, so neither of them would ever die. Or a seelie, like the one flirting with Magnus now, so they'd both match in beauty and elegance. 

Standing there, Alec reflects on himself. What about him could be enough for someone like Magnus? Alec is plain, inexperienced, and relatively boring compared to the people Magnus has surrounded himself with through the past few centuries of his life. 

Magnus looks over at him, and they make eye contact. Alec, not waning Magnus to know the way he's feeling, smiles as convincingly as he can. But Magnus knows him, so he finishes the conversation between him and the flirty Faerie, before coming over to Alec. 

"Is something bothering you?" he asks, leaning in close to Alec's ear, to be sure he hears him over all the chattering around them 

Alec doesn't want to lie to Magnus, so he takes a sip of his drink while half pretending as if he hadn't heard the question. But Magnus doesn't give him space, just looks up at Alec's face expectantly. This causes Alec to down his drink all in one go set off to find another once his is empty. 

***

It's been an hour since Alec has been trying to drink everything in sight. Magnus first tried to softly guide him away from the alcohol, but he's taken to firmly just saying 'No', and taking the drink away. 

Now Magnus has portaled them from the party to his room. Alec can hardly stand on his feet, and he hardly notices when Magnus starts to take his clothes off so he can get them into bed. 

When Magnus tries to take off Alec's shirt, Alec grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him down on top of him. 

"Magnus, don't you love me?" he slurs into the warlocks ear 

"Of course I do, darling. Now, please let me get you ready for bed." Magnus eases himself off of Alec, pulling Alec's shirt off as he goes.

"Take off your clothes, too." Alec whines 

Alec closes his eyes as he listens to the sound of Magnus taking his clothes off, and then there's a familiar chest against his back and arm around his waist. 

Alec is silent for a minute, content in listening to the sound of Magnus breathing. But then he has to ask. 

"Magnus... why do you love me?" he asks without opening his eyes 

Magnus tightens his grip on Alec for a second, before relaxing into him again and kissing his back. 

"Ask me in the morning, when you're sober." Magnus says 

Alec tries to make a mental note to do so. 

***

When morning does roll around, not only does Alec not remember anything of the previous night, but he wakes up with a massive headache and an empty bed. 

"Magnus?" he calls out, regretting it almost instantly when it creates a piercing pain through his brain. 

"Darling, you're awake!" Magnus walks into their room, coming to sit beside Alec on the bed 

"My head is killing me." Alec grumbles 

"Yes, well, you drank a lot last night. There's some pain medication on the side table there." 

Alec downs the medication, before laying on his back again. He throws one arm over his eyes, but takes Magnus' hand in his free one. 

There's a pause then. Magnus doesn't say anything, just rubs his thumb on the back of Alec's hand. 

"Alec, do you remember anything from last night?" he asks quietly 

"No, why? Did I do something embarrassing?" Alec groans 

"Not exactly. You just... asked me why I love you..." 

Alec stills then. Thinking, if he doesn't move, maybe he can disappear into the pillows. 

"And I guess I didn't realise I wasn't expressing my emotions well enough, and I'm sorry if there are things that I do that cause you to question anything between us." Magnus says 

Alec sits up quickly, ignoring the pain that goes through his entire body. 

"Magnus, it isn't you, really. I know you love me, and you show it all the time. I think I sometimes just feel like... I'm maybe not enough. You deserve someone beautiful and exciting and sure of themselves..." Alec can hardly hold eye contact as he says this 

Magnus brings his free hand to rest on Alec's shoulder. 

"Alec, you are entirely beautiful. And, it's true that you may not always be entirely sure of yourself, but you try your best and that's all that really matters." 

He brings his face close to Alec's, so that their noses are nearly touching. 

"And, you excite me, Alec."


End file.
